L'aveu
by Soul of Nemesis
Summary: Quand il faut avouer son amour. WINCEST


**L'AVEU**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer** : Supernatural ne m'appartient pas.

**Timing** : Saison 4.

**Note** : Voici mon tout premier wincest que j'ai écris il y a déjà quelques temps. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Le bitume. Les lignes blanches qui défilaient au fur et à mesure d'avancer c'est tout ce qu'il voyait. Il fixait la route malgré qu'il n'était que passager. Dean, à ses côtés, était tout aussi concentré que lui sur sa conduite. Jetant des coups d'œil de temps à autre vers son frère, il soupira. Sam le regarda vague à l'âme. Dire quelque chose mais quoi ? Rien ne servait d'entamer la conversation, il serait buté de toute façon et lui aussi. Il pouvait voir les tempes de son aîné jouer de la batterie et sa mâchoire se durcir. Puis Dean enfonça une cassette dans l'auto radio.

- Ce sera toujours plus agréable que ta compagnie ! Lança-t-il froidement à son frère.

- Si ma compagnie te plaît pas je peux toujours faire du stop ! Rétorqua Sam aussi sec.

Dean secoua la tête. Il inspira fort pour se contenir mais ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait de dire ses quatre vérités à son cadet. Après un instant à le fixer du regard, Sam se remit à regarder la route. Encore et toujours ce bitume auquel il était habitué les jours de longues routes. Le silence s'instaura dans l'habitacle alors que la pluie s'invita. Le feuillage des arbres dansaient au rythme du vent et les gouttes d'eaux venaient claquer le pare brise de l'Impala. Dean mit les essuies glaces pour balayer cette pluie battante et fatigante. Avec le nombre de kilomètres qu'il avait au compteur, parfois, rouler sous la pluie et le vent arrivait à le fatiguer.

- On va s'arrêter là. Dit Dean en s'arrêtant devant un motel.

- Tu crois pas qu'on a assez perdu de temps comme ça ? Bobby nous attend j'te signale… ajouta Sam énervé.

- Hey ben il attendra et puis c'est tout !

Dean éleva la voix et Sam comprit qu'il ne fallait aller plus loin dans le débat. Il vit son frère sortir de la voiture.

- Dean ! Soupira Sam coupable.

Il n'eut comme réponse que le claquement de la porte. Il sortit alors à son tour et se dirigea vers le coffre où son frère lui jeta son sac à dos dans les bras. Dean marcha jusqu'au motel et y entra. Sam le suivit de près. Rester sous la pluie n'était pas une brillante idée. Arrivé à l'intérieur, il vit que Dean avait déjà les clés de leur chambre en sa possession. Mais il fut surprit de voir que Dean lui tendit une paire de clé alors qu'il en avait d'autre dans sa main.

- C'est quoi ça ? Déglutit Sam inquiet.

- Les clés de ta chambre ! Répondit Dean le visage fermé. Je pense que désormais ce serait mieux qu'on fasse comme ça !

Sam regarda Dean l'air déconfit. Plus aucun sons ne sortait de sa bouche. Il ne voyait plus rien, n'entendait plus rien. Juste le visage de son frère ferme et déterminé qui lui demandait maintenant de faire chambre à part. Pourquoi penser à mal ? Après tout ce n'est que son frère. Il a le droit de vouloir de l'intimité. En l'occurrence, ce qui le gênait le plus tout de suite, c'était le fait que le patron du motel les regarde comme un couple et non comme des frères.

'_Mon frère' _

Dean monta les escaliers et rentra dans sa chambre alors que Sam le regarda entrer seul dans la pièce sans même avoir eu un regard pour lui. Même pas un bonne nuit, rien ! Sam resta un instant devant sa porte, malheureux, puis entra dans sa chambre d'une personne. Il y découvrit un grand lit et des rideaux couleurs ocres qui faisaient ressortir la couleur beige des murs. Il balança son sac sur une chaise et défit sa veste. Il affala son corps sur le lit et mit ses bras derrière la tête. Il ferma les yeux puis inspira. Il retint sa respiration avant de tout expirer. Il relâcha ses bras le long de son corps et ouvrit sa ceinture qui commençait à l'oppresser. Il ouvrit les yeux et observa le plafond. La pièce lui donnait mal au cœur. Peut être que si son frère était là, dans cette pièce, il n'aurait pas la nausée, ni mal à la tête ou encore tout simplement un sentiment de culpabilité.

'_Dean'_

Il tentait de ne pas penser à lui mais ça paraissait impossible. Pourtant les engueulades, les désaccords et tout ce truc autour de l'apocalypse n'arrangeait pas ses affaires. Il plongea alors sa main sous sa chemise et son tee shirt et se caressa le ventre. Une façon de se rassurer et de se sentir mieux.

'_Comme si ça pouvait aller mieux…'_

Il voulait se persuader que ça irait mieux mais il n'y arrivait pas. Et pourtant il fallait bien. Pris d'un soubresaut, il bondit lorsqu'il entendit des cris venir de dehors. Il reconnut la voix rauque et sèche de son frère. Il courut jusqu'à sa fenêtre pour y voir Dean se battre avec un gars.

- Putain de merde… s'écria Sam tout seul.

Ni une ni deux, il sortit de sa chambre et descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse. Une fois dehors, il vit Dean par terre avec l'autre gars sur lui en train de le frapper à grands coups de poings. La pluie vint cingler son corps quand il se rua sur le type en lui attrapant le torse pour le jeter à terre. Il lui donna une énorme droite au visage et continua en le chevauchant pour mieux le frapper. L'autre gars n'en pouvait plus. Il saignait du nez alors que la pluie lui rinçait le visage en même temps. Sam continuait. Il s'acharnait même. Dean qui se trouvait au sol le pria d'arrêter.

- Sam arrête tu vas le tuer !

Pour mieux l'arrêter, il posa sa main sur l'avant bras de Sam et là, il vit son regard changer. Sam se releva sous la pluie fouettant son visage. Il prit Dean en dessous le bras pour l'aider à se relever et l'empoigna par la taille pour l'aider à marcher. Ils retournèrent dans le motel puis dans la chambre de Dean. Une fois à l'intérieur, Sam installa son frère sur le bord du lit et s'accroupit pour constater les dégâts. Il posa sa main sur la pommette de Dean qui était toute enflée.

- C'est bon je suis pas une chochotte non plus ! S'énerva Dean alors qu'il se tenait les côtes.

- Laisse moi regarder ! Et arrête de râler !

- T'aurais pas du venir ! Je m'en sortais très bien tout seul !

- Oh oui je l'ai vu… tu aurais préféré que je reste derrière ma fenêtre à te regarder te faire lyncher par ce trou du cul ! Désolé mais c'est impossible Dean ! Même si on est fâchés, je laisserai jamais quelqu'un te faire du mal !

Dean pencha la tête. Il savait que Sam avait raison. Même fâchés, ils étaient toujours là l'un pour l'autre et ce depuis toujours.

- J'apporte de la gaz et de l'alcool pour te nettoyer.

- Tu devrais plutôt aller te sécher, tu vas attraper la crève avec tes conneries.

- Pourquoi faut-il que tu penses toujours à moi Dean ? Interrogea Sam soucieux. D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu t'es battu avec ce gars ? Je t'ai défendu mais je sais même pas pourquoi !

- Des conneries. Il était bourré c'est rien… murmura Dean alors qu'il enlevait sa chemise.

- Dean, pour une fois dans ta vie arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Ce type a forcément dit ou fait quelque chose pour que tu lui cognes dessus.

Dean se leva d'un bond. Il marcha tant bien que mal vers la fenêtre et continuait de tenir son corps contusionné.

- Dean… susurra Sam interrogatif.

Il se retourna vivement pour voir son cadet debout attendant impatiemment sa réponse.

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ce qu'il a dit ?

- Oui Dean ! Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé avec ce gars.

- Il nous prend pour un couple Sam ! UN COUPLE ! S'écria Dean honteux de devoir dire ça.

- Et c'est si grave que ça ? Demanda Sam banalement.

- Si c'est grave ? Sam, on est des frères ! T'es mon p'tit frère et les gens nous voit comme deux mecs qui couchent ensemble, et toi tu me demandes si c'est grave ! Bien sûr que c'est grave Sammy !

Le cœur de Sam chancela. Un battement en moins et il se sentit partir et pourtant il était encore debout. Debout devant son modèle, celui qu'il vénère et qu'il… aime. Et pourtant l'amour qu'il lui porte n'a pas l'air d'être réciproque. Mais rien ne sert de faire comprendre à quelqu'un qu'on l'aime plus que fraternellement. Plus que comme un grand frère qui est là à tes côtés. L'amour interdit qui s'autorise à penser malgré que Dean ne peut lui accorder. Il déglutit et resta un instant dans le silence alors que Dean le regardait perdu.

- Je pense que je vais retourner dans ma chambre. Ça vaut mieux.

Sam se retourna et marcha jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Il sentait son cœur défaillir alors que Dean l'appela.

- Sam ! Sam nom de dieu qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

Dean vit la carrure de Sam se détourner vers lui. Il fit face à un visage sec et triste à la fois.

- Qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Dean ! On passe notre vie ensemble ! Depuis des années et toi tu casses la gueule à un mec parce qu'il pense qu'on est un couple !

- Je vois pas où est le problème ! S'exclama Dean en prenant une position de supériorité.

- Mais c'est toi le problème Dean ! S'énerva Sam en levant les bras. Tu vois vraiment rien hein !

- Et qu'est-ce que je suis censé voir hein ? Je crois que c'est toi qui vois rien Sammy ! Pointa du doigt Dean.

- Ah non c'est moi qui vois rien !

- Exactement ! Si tu voyais tout comme tu dis, tu m'aurais déjà tout avoué et depuis bien longtemps ! J'ai cassé la gueule à ce type parce qu'il t'as insulté de p'tite tapette Sam ! T'en es pas une et moi non plus d'ailleurs malgré tout ce qu'on peut ressentir. Cria-t-il dans un excès de colère.

Plus rien. Juste un long silence pesant qui flottait dans l'air. Les deux frères se regardèrent ne sachant quoi dire, quoi faire. Dean prit sa veste et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie où se trouvait Sam.

- Dean ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je sors ! Et tu devrais en faire autant ! Avec ou sans moi je m'en fous !

Il ouvrit la porte et sortit de la chambre. Il descendit les escaliers et se trouva très vite dehors. La pluie s'était arrêtée et le vent ne faisait qu'une légère brise. Il souffla. Il regarda en l'air puis sentit une présence derrière lui.

'_Sam'_

Il reconnaîtrait sa stature et son odeur parmi mille. Dean tourna sa tête pour voir le visage de Sam qui demandait des yeux de pouvoir venir avec lui. Ils se regardèrent un instant, une fraction de seconde durant laquelle l'aveu et la compréhension de l'autre s'étaient réunis. Dean commença à marcher. Sam suivit. Peut être feront-ils beaucoup de kilomètres. Peut être que la pluie et le vent les feront retourner dans ce motel et que cette fois, les aveux auront raison des Winchester.


End file.
